An Unlikely Pair
by Runaway Rory
Summary: Everett D. Grace, a hardcore marine who absolutely despises pirates. She lives only to hunt them down and put them behind bars, but a certain redhead in particular manages to weasel his way into her hardened heart. What will come of this unlikely pair?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Grace~**_

I hate pirates. I've hated them for as long as I can remember. Barbaric simpletons who only care for themselves. They'll say or do anything they have to in order to get their way with little regard for how it affects the innocent bystanders who are unfortunate enough to get involved. The beasts...

I'm only fourteen, but in one year I made it all the way from being a lowly apprentice to becoming a part of Vice Admiral Garp's crew. As proud as I am of my progress, there's just one little thing that gets my blood boiling. Every time we come close to catching Gold Roger, the Pirate King himself, he always gets away. And Garp is never perturbed by it! The constant defeat frustrates me to no end, but all he can say is, "Don't worry, Grace! We'll get him next time!" You say that every time, you old geezer! And we still make no progress! _Sigh..._

Anyway, I should stop dwelling on past failures. Today is a new day. And with it came another chance to capture the Pirate King.

However, I'm not very happy about the current set up. Every time we catch up with Roger, Garp usually makes me stay on the ship. Today he didn't, and I was excited at first, but I was soon disappointed when he wouldn't let me take up arms against the higher bounty members of Roger's crew. Instead he made me go after these two boys who aren't much older than myself. I suppose it makes sense. After all, if I can't catch these two, then how could I ever hope to catch, say, Silvers Rayleigh?

"Damn those two..." I panted. I cease my running and slow to a stop. I can hear the battle between the Vice Admiral and the Pirate King, but instead of wishing I could take part in it, I look for any trace of my current prey. They sure were good at running...

"Oi, you're not done already, are you?"

I whirl around to face the source of that stupid, cheeky redhead. When I see the idiotic grin on his face, I feel my rage building. As soon as I started after him and the clown, he's been taunting me. Why is he treating this like a game? I lift my sword and point the blade at him. "You won't be smiling when I arrest you, Red Hair!"

"Oh, you're gonna arrest me, huh?" I can see mirth dancing in his eyes as he smiled at me. "But you're just a girl..."

That does it. I hate it when men focus only on gender during _any_ given situation. It gives me the impression that they think it makes me less of a person, the fact that I'm a girl. And for that I feel the need to punish them.

The blade of my sword was gliding through the air even before the pirate before the pirate could even register it was moving. His eyes went wide, all trace of gaiety gone as a small cut appears on his cheek. Finally , it looks like he understands my serious intent. Truthfully I had planned on slicing open his throat, but I unfortunately I hadn't closed enough distance to do so.

An apprehensive smile forms on my prey's face as he steps back. "Did I say something bad?" I merely step forward, not bothering with a response. I'm sure he can sense the darkness of my mood. He has just enough brains to realize speaking won't get him anywhere, so he turns and takes off.

I take on in pursuit, hot on his heels.

* * *

_**~Shanks~**_

Yikes...Maybe I went a little too far with the teasing. But it's so much fun! The way this young marine got flustered and irritated was just...cute. Its so easy to push her buttons, and to watch her get all riled up sure is something. She has a lot of spirit, and I like that. Even if that spirit is somewhat violent. It's my own fault I guess, for getting under her skin.

I round a corner and spot my crew-mate Buggy. He saw me, and the girl that was chasing both of use previously. "Oi, don't bring her over here!" he shouted. It's too late though. I can't turn back, so I can only hope that he can forgive me for bringing him into the chase again. "Shanks you bastard!" he yells at me as he starts to run.

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry!"

The two of us run for a few minutes, with Buggy shouting insults at out pursuer. I don't think that will help us any, but if it makes him feel better... Suddenly my friend looks back and then starts running faster. "She's gaining on us!"

Before I can start sprinting any faster, I feel something yank on the back of my shirt. "Ack! Buggy!" I call as I stumble and fall.

"You're on you're own, Shanks!" my friend calls back as he puts more distance between us. I don't take it personally, since he's always been that way.

The next thing I know, I'm lying on my back with a blade pressed against my neck. I look up and see the marine seated on my chest, glaring down at me with annoyance and hatred in her eyes. I understand being annoyed by my teasing, but hatred? It can't all be aimed at me personally, I know that much.

Her eyes flash with resolve, and she doesn't even bother brush aside the strands of hair that had come loose from her pigtails. I see her tense slightly, her grip on her sword tightening. She really does mean to kill me! I have to think fast! Let's see...The only way I'm gonna get out of this is to through off her concentration somehow. Well, she_ is_ a girl...I think I can work with that.

"Say...You're really cute, ya know that?" I relied on the hope that she hasn't had many suitors on account of her being so young, a little younger than me even. My plan works. I see her resolve waver, replaced by shock and sudden flush of embarrassment that colored her cheeks. I take advantage of her hesitation and shove her off me. She drops her sword, and I snatch it up so she can't use it anymore. I flash her grin as she sits up, and then I turn and take off.

"H-hey!" the girl scrabbled to her feet and hounded after me.

I take a sharp turn, finding myself in a crowded street market. I murmur apologies to people run into and knock down, looking back once in a while to see the marine still on my tail. I needed to get away some how, and I can only use what's available. I shove my elbow against a harmless fruit-stand as I run past it, knocking it down and sending various fruits across the street.

I don't risk glancing back; I just keep running until I make it to the beach. I can see Buggy rowing a dinghy towards the ship, and without a second though, I plunge into the chilly water. I swim as fast as I can to the small vessel, and when I climb inside, I'm panting because of the effort.

"Damn you Red Hair!"

I look back to the shore and see the marine girl appear on the beach. She runs into the water, and for a moment it seems like she might actually swim after us, but she stops. She breathed heavily from her sprinting, and her face is still flushed. I smile. I guess she's still embarrassed about my compliment. How cute...I hadn't lied when I said it. I assume she'll grow up to be quite a stunning beauty. I don't know how old she is, but she's already beginning to _fill out_ quite nicely. However she was so serious. I have the desire to make her smile. It seems like she spends all her time working instead of having fun.

"Ouch!" A sudden pain blossoms on my forehead as a stone hits me.

"Get back here, you damn pirate!" the marine shouts from the beach. She throws another stone. I dodge it this time, but it hits Buggy instead.

"Ow! You bitch!" he growls.

"Row faster, Buggy!" I say. I don't want to be hit with anymore rocks. That girl has good aim. And a good arm.

"What does it look like I'm doing, dumb-ass!?"

"Just you wait, Red Hair! I'll kill you! I swear it!" The marine grabs my attention again. "You hear me!?"

I find her seriousness amusing, and I laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Buggy asks, incredulous. I shake my head and don't bother to reply. I know he won't understand.

* * *

~Grace~

I take deep breaths to calm myself. I'm such an idiot! How can I fall for such a lame and obvious lie!? Those damn pirates really will say anything to get out of a bind... I kick a pebble on the beach. The heat in my cheeks won't go away, and I don't understand why. So what if he called me cute? I don't care about being cute or ugly or anything! I just want to hunt pirates! So why does this affect me so much?

I sigh and look to the harbor where the marine ships were stationed. It looks like they were all rendered useless, with holes blasted in them. I guess we won't be able to pursue the Pirate King at the moment. I sullenly start to make my way back to where I think Vice Admiral Garp and the others might be. I'm disappointed by my failure, but I also see it as a reason to focus harder. Next time won't be the same.

"Beware, you redheaded fool. You'll rue the day you crossed my path..." I murmur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Grace~**_

What a pleasant it is to have things go my way with such ease. I can't begin to explain the feeling of pride that blossomed within me as I watch my first real capture board the marine ship. The conditions had been perfect for this arrest. Very few obstacles got in our way this time, and the few that did served me perfectly. My colleagues had been given the slip for a moment, but thanks to yours truly our quarry didn't escape!

The infamous "Crimsonblade" Davis will be put behind bars for good. Finally, after years of evading the law, justice will finally be served and he can no longer reek havoc with his blood-stained sword. I know I shouldn't get cocky, but if it weren't for me he could have gotten away. I feel unstoppable. I feel like I can take on anything and have it go my way!

"Nice work, Grace!" Vice Admiral Garp's praise only makes my pride rise even higher. "Keep it up, and you might just get promoted in the future!"

I lift my shoulders in a light shrug. "Eh, I don't need that. I'm just doing my job." I say with honesty. As long as I get to hunt and arrest pirates, my rank doesn't matter. My goal won't change because of a promotion. Suddenly a shock of red flashes in the corner of my vision. I glance over, the familiar spark of annoyance passing through me as an image of that redhead with the straw hat appears in my mind. Ever since that less than pleasant day, the color red has only inspired pangs of anger. I scan the area. There is no trace of crimson among the crowd of civilians that came to watch the arrest take place. Is it my imagination? Part of me hopes not, just because that would mean I'm partially going insane.

I warily brush it off as some sort of illusion or mirage. I must be seeing things.

"Vice Admiral Garp!" Both my superior and I were instantly called to attention at the earnest tone in another marine's voice. "It looks like the Roger Pirates have been spotted!"

"Eh?! No kidding?" A light appears in Garp's eyes, as though he were deeply enthused by the news.

"That's right! We think they may have been anchored in an alcove nearby!"

"Well, it's our lucky day! A notorious pirate has been taken down, and now we have a chance to catch Roger!" Garp grins. "Don't let them escape men!"

A thrill of excitement rushes through me at the prospect of catching the Pirate King, followed by a pang of resentment when I realize I hay have indeed seen that dumb redhead earlier. Without waiting for any specific orders, I bolt in the direction I think he might have gone in. There's no way I'm letting that pirate escape after how he made a fool of me last time!

I half jog through the port town, keeping my eyes peeled for red hair or a straw hat. I also look for that clown-nosed coward that was with my prey during our first meeting. They might be hanging around together again. Rushed movement catches my attention. I glance toward an alley where I see a person disappear around a corner. I take off to investigate.

* * *

_**~Shanks~**_

A lighthearted chuckle escapes me. This_ deja vu_ I'm experiencing makes perfect sense. It wasn't that long ago that I was being chased by this very same marine. Buggy shot me a look. "What are laughing for?! That psycho bitch is on our tail again!" he says, exasperated.

"Psycho...That's a little harsh." I reply. "She's a marine. Chasing pirates is what she does. I'm sure she's perfectly civil otherwise." My friend glares at me.

"Why are you defending her!? She's trying to kill us you know!"

"I'm not..." Am I? It does kind of sound like I'm on her side, but I guess that doesn't matter right now. Right now I should be focusing on our escape. I run alongside Buggy as we take sharp turns in our attempt to lose our pursuer. Part of me wants to stop and poke fun at her, but she doesn't seem to be up for any games today. Not that she was particularly playful last time, but still.

Some sort of sixth sense makes me look over my shoulder, and I'm sure glad I looked. "Buggy! Let's split up!" I say. That young marine is sprinting after us, and she's covering ground really quick. She'll be on us in no time if we don't pick up the pace. It looks like she was driven by fury, almost like a bull who sees red. (Say, my hair is red, isn't it?)

"What—" Buggy looks over his shoulder, and that proves to be a mistake since it makes him slow down just enough for the marine to barrel into him. I skid to a stop just as they both hit the ground. I'm not about to leave my comrade there on his own, even if he did abandon me last time. The marine was pulling herself to her feet by the time I turn to face her.

"You're in my way, you damned clown!" she shouts at Buggy. She turns to me with her sword in hand. "You! You're the one I want!" she hisses.

"Ah, you're still mad at me?" I ask. In no time flat the blade of her sword was pointing at me. Yep. She's still mad. I swiftly draw my sword just in time to block her first attack. The impact of our blades jar my arms. This girl has a lot of hidden power, that's for sure. "Hey, hey! How come you're holding a grudge? I complimented you, didn't I...?"

"I don't—" Our swords clash. "—have to—" _Clash_. "—explain myself—" _Clash._ "—to a pirate!" She punctuates her sentence by bringing her sword down particularly hard. "You scum!" she growls.

"You're really strong..." I note out loud. She doesn't reply. She only continues her erratic assault, swinging her sword this way and that. At first glance it looks like she has no technique, but at the same time I can't find any openings to exploit. Obviously she knows how to handle a sword. Her style just makes it seem like she doesn't know what she's doing. In reality, her technique is designed to keep her opponent in a corner, figuratively speaking. I struggle at first, but before long I manage to figure out her rhythm and fall into a steady sequence of defensive maneuvers.

I vaguely notice that Buggy is no where to be found. Oh well. I'm not surprised that he would ditch me. Actually, part of me is glad he didn't stick around. This way I'm not obligated to beat my opponent too quickly. I'm free to admire this marine as long as I want to. I can't put my finger on it, but something drew me to this girl. She's strong and determined, fierce, stubborn, fearless...She faces me without hesitation. She knows what her goal is, and she would potentially stop at nothing to reach that goal. Unless of course I decided to flatter her again. Buggy thinks of her as a she-devil. I on the other hand saw more as a vengeful goddess who was on a quest to punish those who have wronged her. A devil would do the same, I suppose, but a goddess is more pleasant than a devil. The thought makes me smile.

"What's so funny?" the marine asks. Her voice is laced with irritation.

I smile falters. "Nothing. I'm just having a good time is all." I reply with a fresh grin.

"A good time...?" Confusion fills her tone now, but her attacks don't waver in the slightest. She certainly is determined to beat me. I'm not about to let her do that though.

"You'd make a pretty good sparring partner." I say. She may not be as deadly as Mihawk, but I can see myself fighting her from time to time just for kicks. "What's your name, sweetheart?" I ask.

A scowl forms on her face at my nickname of choice. "What's it to you?" A fresh bout of irritation fuels another powerful strike.

"Well, it just feels like we might be crossing swords again in the future. It would be nice to know who I'm fighting, you know?" I reply.

She snorts. "I won't see you again. I'm gonna arrest you, and you'll be locked up forever in a place where you can't get on my nerves anymore!"

"Hm...That's not gonna happen." I state.

"No?" She quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Nope." I say. I grin. "You're underestimating me, lil' missy." I surprise her by bringing my sword down diagonally, knocking her off balance as her arms are shoved to the side by my attack. With that single move I've switched our places. Now she's the one on defensive, and I smile as I see the shock on her face. That expression switches to concentration as she focuses on blocking my attacks.

* * *

_**~Grace~**_

Curses! How can I be so foolish as to let my guard down? I really did underestimate this clever bastard! He turned the tables so quickly! All I can do now is focus on protecting myself. I can't find any openings to counterattack. However I get the feeling that I'm not in any real danger right now. He's playing with me. It feels that way, anyway. I don't appreciate that at all. I hate being toyed with. "Stop going easy on me! I don't care if you're gonna kill me, just don't drag it out like this!" I growl. I hate criminals who make their victims squirm.

Confusion lit up the redhead's face. "Why would I want to kill you?" he asks. It's my turn to be confused, but he shakes his head, apparently deciding to change the subject. "Anyway, my name's Shanks."

"Wh—I don't care!" I shout. His casual demeanor annoys me. "I don't need to know the name of a lying bastard of a pirate!"

Something resembling a pout crosses the pirate's expression. "I haven't lied about anything. Where do you get these weird ideas from?" he asks. I don't realize I'm backing up until my back suddenly collides with the brick wall behind me. Our swords connect again, and at that point my opponent pretty much has me pinned. "I was telling the truth that time."

The friendly sincerity in his eyes distracts me. The next thing I know, my sword is suddenly gone from my hands and all I see is a blade coming toward my head. I flinch just as the weapon was buried in the wall, just above my shoulder. The pirate stepped back, out of my reach.

"Say, I gotta run. Let's meet again sometime, okay? Keep busy with whatever you marines do until then. And why don't you think about telling me your name next time, while you're at it." He flashes me a smile and then takes off towards the ocean, presumably toward the Pirate King's ship.

I move to follow, only to find that I'm stuck. Only now to I realize that I'm pinned to wall, since the sword had pierced through my clothes. I struggle against the makeshift trap. "Hey, Red Hair!" I shout, my frustration rising. I can't pull the sword free; It's too deep in the stone. And the cloth won't rip, no mater how hard I pull against it. That's twice now that he's gotten the better of me. "Damn you Shanks! You won't get away with this!" I'm not sure if he can hear me or not, but I swear I can hear him laughing at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Grace~**_

It's been a few months since the last time I got to cross blades with that redheaded fool. We've caught up to the Pirate King's ship a couple times, but since we weren't on land I had to settle for aiming canon balls at my enemy's stupid grinning face. It's not nearly as satisfying as it is when I face him head to head, but oh well. To be honest, I'd rather be stuck manning the canons than be in my current situation.

I almost forgot that my birthday is coming up. The only reason I remember is because Garp reminded me earlier. In fact, he didn't just remind me. He's making me take time off to celebrate it. It really shouldn't be so bad, seeing as how I'll get to see my best friend after more than a year away, but the thing is, I really hate the island I'm from. It's not exactly a bad place. I mean, it's pretty peaceful and all, but...I've never really gotten along with the people there. Hunting prates was definitely a better pass time than what I'd be put through later on.

Earlier today I tried to talk Garp into letting me stay on the job. "Nonsense, Grace! You've been working too hard. It's time you took a break!" he had said in response.

"But...But there are pirates out there! Pirates that need a lot of back-up to take down! Who knows, you guys could be a mess without me!" I insisted.

Garp had rolled his eyes. "Right right, then we promise we won't go after any big-league fugitives until after you get back then." he replied.

"But—" I tried to make an excuse one more time, but he wasn't having any of it.

"No buts! I order you to take a vacation!"

And that was that. I had no more say in the matter, and I stomped off the ship like a child throwing a tantrum. Under different circumstances I might have been more mature about all this, but that damned geezer took away my weapons on top of everything. Obviously he didn't want me working at all whatsoever, and made sure to tell that to my best friend. Now I feel like I have a babysitter. Damn you old man...

"Lighten up, Gracie..."

"But, Valeska...Pirates!" I feel like I'm on the verge of a meltdown. Three days on this island with no weapons and no work to do...I'm never gonna make it!

"Yeah, yeah...You hate pirates. I know. I get it." Valeska is about the same age as me, just a few months younger. However, in spite of my seniority, she's always been the more levelheaded one of our little duo. She rolls her dark brown eyes that match her dark brown hair. "But I haven't seen you all year! Take a break for me, won't you? I think you could use some rest anyway."

"I don't _want_ rest. " I say stubbornly.

"Too bad, Gracie. You're stuck with me for the next three days whether you like it or not." the brunette replies.

I sigh and give up. Val is just about as stubborn as I am, if not more so. In all the years I've known her, it was rare thing for me to win an argument with the girl. I've learned not to fight her too often. It's too tiring, at least for me.

"Now come on. You're not gonna wear that uniform while you're hear okay? Let's go home so you can change." She doesn't wait for my approval. She just grabs my wrist and practically drags me to the house we used to share.

* * *

_**~Shanks~**_

Our ship stops at a quiet little island inhabited by a peaceful bunch of townsfolk. No one really seems to mind the fact that pirates are hanging around, so it should be easy enough to stock up on some supplies. However, despite the calm atmosphere, Rayleigh-san insists on babysitting Buggy and I. I guess I can't complain. We had to ditch the things we picked up the last couple of times in order to escape that persistent marine girl that was out to get us. A small smile forms as I recall our little adventures.

I hear Buggy trying to get Rayleigh-san give us another chance to go on our own.

"I know last time didn't work out too well, but we can handle it this time! There aren't any marines this time!"

"Yeah right. It was only _one_ marine that was after you. And not even a decently ranked one. If you can't even handle _that_, then you'll just have to put up with supervision." our elder replies. I have to admit, it's a little degrading to have some of our freedom taken away.

"But you didn't see how scary she is! She's a devil!" Buggy states.

"C'mon, Buggy. We messed up; let's just deal with the consequences." I say. The sooner Rayleigh-san thinks we learned our lesson, the better. Besides, this punishment could have been a lot worse. It's a small price to pay for having a little fun. My friend sighs, and the two of us follow the captain's first mate into the town.

While Buggy and Rayleigh-san ask around for a shop that sells high quantities of sake, I start taking in our surroundings. This island doesn't have that many people, nor any notable landmarks. It doesn't appear to favor the protection of the world government, but it also doesn't seem like it's a pirate's turf. The people here seem accustomed to the repetitive routine of civilian life, and it doesn't look like anyone wants to change that. This place has got a pretty neutral vibe. It could be a nice place to relax if anyone is in need of a slower, less exciting pace of life. Personally, I think it's boring. It could use a little livening up if you ask me.

Suddenly I see something I definitely wasn't expecting to see. I absently slow to a stop, letting my companions travel on ahead of me as my gaze instantly locks onto my favorite marine. She's dressed in a purple tee shirt and black sweatpants with simple sandals. A pretty casual outfit. Her long white hair is down today. I guess she's off duty or something, seeing as how she's not in uniform.

She looks irritated, staring at a brunette who has a stern expression on her face. I wonder what's happening. I glance toward Rayleigh-san and Buggy. Neither of them seem to care that I'm getting distracted, so I decide to see if I can find out what's going on between these two girls. I take cover behind a cart filled with unloaded crates as I start eavesdropping.

"Grace, you know I'm not supposed to let you have any weapons." The brunette spoke as though she were tired of repeating herself.

"That old geezer will never know! C'mon, let me just get a knife or something..." the marine insisted. So her name is Grace! It would have been nice had she told me herself, but that's probably expecting too much. "Please?"

"No. I won't tell you again."

"Then I won't ask anymore. I'm getting something I can defend myself with whether you like it or not!" Grace replies. She turns around and stalks off in the opposite direction. I assume there's a weapons dealer in the area.

"Hold it!" The brunette hurries to get ahead of the marine and blocks her path. "Can't you forget about pirates for a few measly days? I'm pretty sure we won't be attacked any time soon." She continues speaking before Grace can reply. "And if we _are_, then feel free to fight them. But for now, let's just try and relax, shall we?"

The marine sighs. "This isn't over, Valeska..." she mutters.

"Yes it is."

"I'll get my way, one way or another."

"Not if I have anything to say about it.

Huh. By the looks of things, this 'Valeska' has quite a bit of influence over my marine's actions. It might do me some good to make friends with her, assuming she'd be able to keep a lid on Grace's explosive temper if I'm around. I watch as the brunette starts leading Grace down the street, their destination a mystery to me. The marine just happens to glance in my direction, and we end up meeting each others gaze. It's not my smartest idea, but I raise my hand and wave at her without even thinking. In hindsight, I realize it was a very stupid thing to do, given my current status in her mind.

A heartbeat goes by.

The next thing I know she's on my tail again, just like our last meetings. She doesn't have a weapon on her this time, but I run anyway, simply because I don't have anything on me to defend myself with. I think I know better than anyone that she has some real power hidden away in that body of hers. I chance a glance behind me just as she snatches a katana right off of someone's belt. I speed up, and thank whatever god that might be on my side today as I spot a stall that seems to be selling swords. I grab one as I pass it, promising I'd return it later.

I turn to face the marine with a grin. I know I'm gonna get chewed out later, but I might as well enjoy this while I can.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Shanks~**_

I'm sure Reyleigh-san will be here any minute to break up our little sparing match, but until then I'd sate my opponent's desire for battle. She's definitely been practicing since the last time we met in battle. Her technique is a little more refined, and it's a little harder for me to keep up. However, I manage to keep her on her toes. She's not too hard to read.

"Red Hair!" She snaps, making one particularly vicious attack. I had to jump back to avoid it. "Why the hell are you here?! What's the Pirate King's business?" she demands. For a second I wonder if she plans to run us out of here all on her own.

"Hm..." I debate whether or not I should let her know. She_ is_ technically an enemy after all. However it's not like we're up to anything secret. It can't hurt, can it? "We're just stocking up on booze. No biggie." I answer casually. "So, what are you up to? It's kinda weird seeing you out of uniform."

"Why should I tell you?" She takes a step back, but I doubt it's so she can hear my answer. I'm guessing she's looking for an opening to attack.

"I'm just curious." I reply. "I'm gonna go ahead and say you're on vacation. Am I right?" I pause and think back to when she was arguing with her friend. "You don't seem to like it very much." She doesn't deny it, but she doesn't say anything either. "So, if taking time off doesn't make you happy, then what does?"

"Hunting pirates." Grace replies. Immediately after answering, she lunges at me, sword held high. I quickly bring my weapon up to parry her blow. I saw that answer coming.

"Well...You're hunting a pirate right now, aren't you? You don't look like you're enjoying yourself though." I muse aloud.

"That's because you're annoying!" She says through gritted teeth. She was leering at me as if she were trying to burn holes in my head.

"So you don't find other pirates annoying?" I ask.

"All pirates are annoying!" she states. "There aren't any exceptions!"

"If pirates always annoy you, then how does going after them make you happy?" I ask.

"What? I..." I can see Grace thinking about an actual answer, but doesn't say it. "Why do you have to ask so many questions?!" she snaps. I'm kind of surprised by the vehemence of her tone.

"I'm a nosy guy. What can I say?" I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Damn it, Grace!" I look to my left and spot the brunette stalking toward us. She had a frown on her face. "Put the sword down before you hurt somebody, would you? It's time to cool it." She crosses her arms, and finally turns her attention to me. She looks at me from head to toe and tuts her tongue. "And you. Is there any particular reason you're encouraging her behavior?"

"Uh..." I'm not sure how to respond. It's not often that I'm scolded by a stranger.

"Go away, Val! This isn't any of your business."

"I think it is. _You're_ stirring up trouble in _my_ peaceful little town here." The brunette replies. "Now hand over the sword."

"No. Not until I get these pirates out of here!" Grace points her sword at me.

"Well, uh, we're just picking up some stuff, like I said." I pipe in. "We'll be leaving soon."

"Not soon enough in my opinion..." the marine growls.

I'm about to say something, but Rayleigh-san steps into the scene. "Oi, I turn my back for one minute and you manage to find an enemy." He pops me upside the head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just, uh, hangin' out." I reply. I rub my head with a sheepish smile. I'm definitely gonna get some kind of punishment, but hopefully he'll give me a break until after our errands are done with.

"Seriously, Grace? You're gonna try and take on this guy of all people?" I look over at the girls to see Grace gripping her weapon tightly, eying Rayleigh with a strange mixture of apprehension and excitement. Her friend was watching her with an eyebrow raised. "You're crazy. Drop the sword, and come with me, we're leaving." She grips the marine's shoulder firmly.

"What's that crazy bitch even doing here anyway?" Buggy peers out from behind Rayleigh. "She's the one that's been after us!"

Rayleigh regards the marine, who was now in the middle of a quiet argument with her friend. "She _does_ seem to be a bit of a handful..." he admits. I'm sure he was able to 'see' most of my interaction with her thanks to his haki. "Anyway, just help get the sake to the ship. And hurry it up. We'll have to make a few trips."

I cast one last look at Grace, who finally relented. I'm really tempted to follow and get her to loosen up, but Rayleigh-san's stern hand of my shoulder makes me rethink think things. Work first, play later. So instead, I grin as she's walking away. "See you around, sweetheart!" I call. I watch just long enough to see her being held in check by the brunette, and then I turn way to get my chores done.

* * *

_**~Valeska~**_

It takes a minute, but I finally manage to force Grace to turn the other way. I glance at Shanks, wondering what's so special about this redheaded pirate. It's strange that he was actually _acknowledged_ by woman who hates pirates most in the world. Normally she doesn't bother to remember their names, unless they've got huge bounties like the Pirate King and Silver Rayleigh. But that redhead is just some swabbie, isn't he? Yet I can here Grace muttering his name, followed by a long string of curses.

Now, cursing a pirate is completely normal for her. However after that she doesn't seem all that perturbed. In fact, she seems quite content, other than the scowl on her face. Mild annoyance. Not full blown hatred. _Strange._

"So, Grace..." I wait for her to look my way. "Looks like you've got a little lover boy on your tail." I say._  
_

"What?" My suggestion makes her stop in her tracks. She's looking at me with a frown. "You mean that redhead bastard? No way. He's just trying to get on my nerves."

"It doesn't seem that way to me." I reply. "His interest looked pretty genuine. And uh...'Sweetheart'? Sorry, but the pet name kinda sells it. Besides, does it even get on your nerves? I would think you'd still be at his throat right now after his last little comment."

"You were telling me not to fight him! And now you're saying should still be fighting?"

"Normally you'd take it to the point where I'd have to take you down myself. You gave up pretty easily this time. So what's different?" I ask. "Is this guy growing on you?"

"No way!" She says quickly. "You wanted me to stop, so I did. Why the interrogation?"

"I'm just curious." The two of us begin walking again. I move on to different questions. "When did you first meet this guy anyway?"

Grace sighs. "A few months ago..." she replies. I look over and see that her cheeks are tinged with pink.

With a quizzical look, I ask, "What happened?" She hesitates, and then mumbles her answer. "He...complimented you?" Is that why she's going easier on him? That redhead isn't bad looking, I'll give him that. I'm sure he can get on any girl's good side with a nice comment.

"The bastard..." she mutters. "He was lying...I know he was lying..."

I debate asking more about it, but I sense that she won't answer anymore questions. She's gone into her thoughtful mode. So, from what I can tell, this pirate has made more of an impact on her than I thought possible. What that will mean in the future, I'm not sure, but I know I'll find out. I know this isn't the last time that Shanks will pop up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Grace~**_

Almost every fiber of my being is telling me to get up and go after those pirates. But there's no way I will be able to take them on my own. Gold Roger isn't called the Pirate King for no reason. Besides, I can't even defeat that redheaded fool. If I can't do that, then I have no business going after the king. I'm a little bit on the reckless side sometimes, but I'm not stupid. I'm not in any hurry to die. Even so, it's taking all my self control not to leave Valeska's house.

"Relax, grace." Val tells me.

I sigh and drum my fingers on the table. "Easier said than done..." I reply.

"Think about something else."

I try to, honest. But the thing is, most of my life revolves around bringing pirates to justice. There isn't much else that I like to do. Also, knowing there are pirates nearby does nothing to help my predicament. It just gets me itching for something to do.  
I spot a flash of red through the window, and my first thought is that the color was haunting me. However, the face that appears next crushes that idea like an insect.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" Shanks says with a grin. He leans against the windowsill, and I find myself praying that the thing would magically close and bonk him on the head.

"What the—" Valeska turns in her seat and casts the boy a look of disbelief. "Are you an idiot? Or are purposely looking for trouble?" she asks.

"I'm not..." the redhead replies. I'm not sure which question he's denying. "My visit got cut short earlier." He turns his attention back to me. "I wanted to hang out some more." he says, flashing a friendly smile.

I grind my teeth. I'm just about ready to leap through the window and strangle him, but I manage to stay put. "What do you want from me?" Why can't he just leave me alone? It would have been so much easier to calm my nerves if he hadn't shown up.

"I just told you, I want—"

"Yeah, yeah, you wanna hang out. I heard you the first time." I mutter irritably. I lean forward and let my head fall against the table with a light_ thud_. I hear him laugh softly, and that annoys me even further.

Valeska sighs. "Are you gonna stay there all day, or do you want to come in?"

My head snaps back up and I stare at my friend incredulously. "No kidding?" Shanks asks. "I thought you might try to chase me off, too." I look back and forth between my friend that the pirate.

"Why would I do that? You haven't done anything to get on my black list yet." The brunette stands up and heads for the kitchen door that led to the side of the house. "Come this way."

"Seriously, Val? What did I do wrong?" I ask. I feel like I've gone to hell.

"It's _my_ house, Grace. I'll do what I want." She opens the door and lets the bane of my existence walk in.

* * *

**_~Shanks~_**

I take a seat at the kitchen table across from Grace just as her friend sets a glass of iced tea in front of me. "Thank you." I say. The brunette seems pretty neutral about my being a pirate. I definitely can't say the same about Grace. She has her arms folded across her chest, eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. I know she has wanted to kick me out since I stepped through the door, but for whatever reason she stayed put. _**  
**_

"What do you want, Shanks?" The marine asks.

"Can't a guy just wanna chat with his favorite girl?" I can't help but smile when her cheeks colored slightly.

"Not if she's a marine and he's a criminal." she replied through gritted teeth.

"Why not? I think pirates and marines can get along..." I say. That sounds stranger out loud than it does in my head...

"In what universe?!" Grace asks. "All marines do is arrest you guys! We can't get along."

"You know, Captain Roger and Garp are almost like friends..." I note. The two of them sometimes have a bit friendly banter whey battle.

"Yeah, well, I doubt they sit and have tea together..." the marine mutters.

"True." I admit. Then I smile. "But who says we can't?"

"Every marine that has ever lived. Ever."

"Then let's be the first!"

"What makes you think I want to associate with you!?" Sure, that's what she said, but I noticed that she didn't look nearly as tense as she did a few minutes ago.

"Are you afraid of getting into trouble?" I ask. "Cause if that's the case, then we can be careful and keep it secret. None of your marine friends will find out."

"That's not it. I just hate pirates!" Grace mutters. She stands up and stalks out of the room, obviously too irritated to speak to me any further.

I sigh and lean back in my seat. "Am I crazy?" I ask, looking at Valeska. She had been quiet the whole time. "It kinda seemed like she was getting used to me, and then that happened." I nod to the doorway that Grace had gone through.

The brunette regards me quietly for a moment. She has thoughtful eyes that I know can pick up on something simply from watching. I wonder what she sees when she looks at me or Grace, or anybody for that matter. "I don't think she really hates you, Shanks." she finally said. "I _do_ think she might be a little afraid though. But not of getting into trouble."

"Well what then?" I ask. A little part of me wonders why Val is so comfortable telling me things about her friend, but I don't question it for fear of losing my chance to get valuable information.

"You have to understand that Grace has always thought of pirates as bad guys. Now you come along and prove to be more or less a good guy in the guise of a pirate. It's confusing, wouldn't you say?" she asks. It makes sense, and now I feel like I can understand a little better. "Anyway, let's talk about you, now, shall we?"

I blink, somewhat caught off guard. "Uh, okay." I say dumbly.

"Is there something you want? Or are you genuinely interested in Grace the way I think you are?"

"Ah. You don't trust me either."

"Of course not. I don't hate you, Shanks, but both Grace and I have reasons not to trust pirates. It's nothing personal, but being the pirate that you are makes you suspicious." Val replies. "Now just answer my question."

"There's nothing I want. She's just...interesting." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"That's all?"

"Well..." I don't really know what else to say. "I just like her." I feel a little bit of heat flood my face under the brunette's intense scrutiny. I'm not really one to blush, but this was just unnerving. And a little awkward. Again, I wonder what she sees.

Finally, Valeska takes a deep breath and looks away. "Well, whatever. It's no business of mine what you do." I find it hard to believe that she means was she says. After all, didn't it seem like an interrogation just now? "However, you must know that you have your work cut out for you. Grace is stubborn, you know?"

I smile a bit. "I know." I say. "But nothing worthwhile is never easy."

* * *

**_~Grace~_**

I sit on the porch at the front of the house, trying to sort out the turmoil I feel within me. I have mixed feelings; irritation, bewilderment, curiosity, and the slightest bit of apprehension. I have yet to attach these feelings to anything specific. All I know is that this is what I feel whenever I cross paths with that redhead.

I try to push the feeling away by watching the town. I see the usual sights; people picking up groceries, walking with their kids, going to or coming from work. Peaceful, routine,_ boring_. Did I mention I hate this island?

"What are you doing out here?"

"Ugh...What do you want?" I groan. This guy just won't quit.

"To sit with you." he replies. True to his word, he claims a seat on the steps beside me. Thankfully he keeps a satisfying and respectful distance between us.

I don't reply. I just glance at him warily. I'm still not sure what he actually wants.

"So, Val told me it's your birthday. How old are you?" Shanks asks.

_I'm going to kill her..._ "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business." I reply with a frown.

"I'm curious..."

"I don't care."

"Is there any way I can get you to tell me?" the redhead asks.

"I doubt it." I reply.

"But there might be a way?" he pressed. Shanks was looking at me with a smile that, honestly, almost made me comfortable enough to relax.

"I never said that." I reply defensively. Walls came up in an attempt to reinforce my distrust of the pirate.

"You implied it. That's good enough for me!" he says cheerfully.

I look out at the town, sighing as I rest my chin on my hand. "Persistent..." I mutter.'

"Now, let's see..." the pirate says thoughtfully. "Would it help if I told you how old I am? I'm fifteen." I merely turn my face slightly, away from him, and close my eyes. "No? Hm...Is there anything you wan to know?" he asks.

"Nope." I reply. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking I'm curious about him.

"Nothing at all? Not even where my captain hides his treasure?"

I lift my head and look at him with slight surprise as I called him out. "You wouldn't tell me that."

"You're right. But I got your attention." Shanks replies with a grin.

"Tch..." I look away, frowning. Him and his tricks...

"Oh, come on... There's gotta be _something_ you want to know..." The redhead leans toward me. Well, there is one thing...

"Why do you act like you're so interested in me?" I ask, glancing at him warily.

He paused for a moment. Then he said, "Tell me how old you are are first." He smiled mischievously.

I roll my eyes. "Fifteen." I say. The same age as him, if only a little younger. "Now answer my question."

"I like you." Shanks says unabashedly. "You're strong, courageous, and spirited. And not to mention pretty."

It takes me a moment to find my voice. "I-I'm not anything like—"

"I think you are." the pirate replies. He's looking at me with such intensity that I look away, heat lighting up my face. I could think of nothing to say in response. I never thought I'd hear anything like that out of_ anyone'_s mouth. Shanks broke the silence after a few long, awkward moments. "Well, it's about time for me to go, I guess." (I thought he'd just get up and leave, but wasn't a realistic idea. I should have known he'd do something to catch me off guard.)

I turn my head a little bit, intending to watch him go discreetly. However, I freeze when a warm pair of lips suddenly presses against my cheek. A second later, I see Shanks bolting down the street. At least he's bright enough not to stick around. I reach for something—anything—that I can use as a weapon, and in this case it happens to be a small potted plant on the porch. I chuck it at the redhead. It misses, but I think I got my message across.

* * *

_**~Shanks~**_

I'm not gonna lie. I'm giddy. No one really asks any questions, but I canfeel the curious glances I got from some of my crew-mates. A few times I hear, "What's he so happy about?" Well, I'm not about to tell them about Grace.

It feels good to have let her know that I like her. Was it awkward? Of course it was. Anyone would find it a little off putting to not get a response after a confession like that. But I completely understand. Grace isn't the type to come around that easily, and I wasn't expecting her to. I was just happy she was at least semi-comfortable with my presence. (Although I'm one hundred percent sure that's the case anymore.)

As soon as we set sail, I lean against the railing of the ship to relax a little. I look toward the island to watch it disappear in the distance. "We'll meet again, Gracie...I promise." I say as though she can hear me. Then I notice a familiar figure standing at the dock.

Speak of the devil. It's entirely possible that the marine just wishes she could come after the Pirate King, and that's why she was watching the ship. But personally, I like to think she's seeing me off.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Grace~**_

The sound of gunshots is like music to my ears. I can't really explain why, but I it just feels natural to have a gun in my hand. My marksmanship is nothing to sneeze at either. Frankly, I'm impressed. So are my colleagues. Hitting the bulls-eyes on the dummy is astonishingly easy. Not to mention it's oddly satisfying. That poor dummy is riddled with holes, and its all my doing. I've taken to using target practice as an outlet for all the pent up tension that's been plaguing me.

A hearty laugh from Vice Admiral Garp sounded from somewhere off to the side. "Nice shots! Maybe we should have issued you a gun sooner!" he says.

"No kidding..." I mutter. If I'd had a gun back when I first met that redhead, then it would have saved me loads of trouble. It's too late now though. I don't think I'll be able to shoot that irritating idiot even if I had a clear chance, and I don't know why. THat guy did something to me. The thought of him alone made an unintelligible swath of emotions take over my body. I hate it. But part of me also likes the fluttery feeling in my gut, and that only irritates me further. So, since I can't take out my frustration on the very cause of all my problems, the dummy had become a substitute.

"What's the matter with you? You're even moodier than usual." Garp observes. I'm sure everyone has noticed my darkened mood lately. Not that I'm a ray of sunshine normally.

"I'm bored. We haven't had a real job in months." It's partially true. If I had something to focus on, It would probably make me feel better.

"You think about work too much." Garp replies. He absently starts picking his nose with his pinky. "You should be happy that we get some time to relax."

"Yeah...Right..." I turn away from my superior's uncouth behavior. I've accepted the fact that none of these men would ever take into account the fact that girls don't like seeing some of the things they do. That's the main downside to working with men for long periods of time. They might be polite occasionally, but being out on the sea for weeks on end makes the barriers of social conduct ware away. I sincerely hope that some pirates act up in the area so that I won't have to deal with this sea of testosterone for a little while. It's sunset though, and even pirates usually settle down for the night.

* * *

_**~Shanks~**_

It's rare for me to be sitting alone at a bar, but here I am. None of my shipmates are with me, which is somewhat depressing. I just need a little time away from those of us that stuck together after the captain disbanded the crew. I want to think about my future. I've always wanted to go out and gather up my own crew. I'm thinking of asking Buggy to join me, but I doubt he'll agree to it._**  
**_

"Hey, you're a pirate, aren't you?" the bartender asked, distracting me. "You might want to be careful. A marine ship just arrived."

"Oh yeah? Thanks for the heads-up!" I reply gratefully. I'll try to keep a low profile. The separation of the Roger pirates is supposed to be a secret for now. That's the main reason I don't want to draw attention to myself, though its a little out of character. I change my mind, however, when a group of marines step into the pub. Most of them talked and laughed, leading me to assume that they're off duty at the moment. I ignore those guys. The girl tagging along behind them is what catches my attention.

Grace is here! I guess I'm a pretty lucky guy. This is the kind of thing I need to lift my spirits I watch the group curiously, putting aside my plans for the future. The men all sat at a table at the opposite side of the room, while Grace continued past them.

"Where are you going, Gracie-chan?" one of her friends asked.

She whirled around to face them. "Who, may I ask, gave you permission to call me that?" The marine mumbles a 'sorry' and shifts in his seat, visibly intimidated. Even though he's a higher rank than she is. I guess a woman's temper must be a frightening thing. "Besides, why would I want to hang around with any of you? You're only going to drink yourselves into oblivion. No thanks." she huffs hotly.

"Geez...Why's she been so grumpy lately?"

I stop paying attention to the grumbling men and lean against the counter as my eyes lock onto Grace. I watch her until she feels my gaze, and I smile crookedly. Her eyes widen in shock, much to my amusement. She glances at her colleagues, who are too busy to notice that there's a pirate in their midst. When she looked back at me, she made shooing motions, mouthing the words, 'Get out of here!'

My smile widens. I'm glad she's not planning on ratting me out. I crook my finger in a 'come hither' motion and then nod towards the back door. I want her to come with me. Grace frowns and shakes her head. I shrug my shoulders and make a show of getting comfortable as I sip my sake. I can see my marine tapping her fingers on the counter anxiously out of the corner of my eye. Is she really worried about me getting caught? I hear a sigh, and after a moment I see her walk past me on her way to the exit. I chance a look at her comrades, and see that they probably won't notice her departure. I grin and get up to follow Grace out the door, giddy just like I was the last time I saw her.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Grace demands just I get outside with her.

"Just relaxing." I reply. "By myself." I add. "I'm kind of here on my own at the moment."

"No Pirate King?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

I smirk mischievously. "Why should I tell you? We're on different sides, aren't we?"

"Fair enough..." the marine mutters. Something tells me that dropping the subject shouldn't have been that easy. She really is a bad mood, I think. I'm not sure how she acts normally, but she did seem pretty testy towards those marine buddies of hers.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" I ask.

"Stop with the bad pet name." Grace snaps. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sorry..." I reply. I take a step closer. "Still, what's the matter?"

She maintains the arm length distance between us by stepping back. "Nothing. Just stay away from me." That's when I see it. The way she carries herself as though trying to keep a wall separating us.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" I ask.

"Of course you make me uncomfortable! Who wouldn't be comfortable around someone who clearly doesn't understand the concept of personal boundaries?" She looks away from me just as I spot color rising to her cheeks. So she was still uncertain about that little stunt I pulled last time we met.

"Maybe I did that too soon..." I muse aloud.

"You shouldn't have done it at all." Grace muttered.

I smile sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure you know how much I like you." I say.

"It doesn't matter how much you like me! Nothing is ever gonna happen between us." she replies insistently.

"Never say never, sweetheart. You can't see the future." I chuckle when she flashes me a frustrated scowl. Honestly, her reluctance sort of makes things more fun. It feels that much better whenever I gain an inch of ground. "C'mon, Gracie. Take a walk with me."

"Why?" she asks suspiciously.

"It'll be fun!"

* * *

**I apologize for the update being slow. It's the holiday season right now, so forgive me for being a little bit lazy. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Grace~**_

I don't know why I'm going along with this slightly obnoxious redhead, but I have to admit it is a pretty nice night to go for a walk. I only wish I wasn't in a position where I have to remind myself that I have a _pirate_ in my presence. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about Shanks that makes me want to forget about his chosen profession. It's kind of unsettling when I think about how easy it is to relax. I hate it! But I also kind of like it.

Gah! I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel anymore! I don't have a dummy to take my frustration out on like I did on the ship, so I'm stuck having to seethe quietly. It seems like I'm going to have this internal battle raging within me forever. Spending time with this redhead goes against everything I believe in, and yet it's not unpleasant. It sort of makes me forget my first encounter with a pirate...

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Shanks asked, cutting into my thoughts.

"Not much." I reply. It's not a lie. Things really have been pretty slow lately. Target practice is the only thing that has filled my time for the most part. I sigh. "Why aren't any pirate ships acting up?" I say more to myself than to Shanks.

"Why would you want them to? Aren't marines supposed to keep the peace or something?"

"If there's peace, then I have nothing to do." It kind of sounds like I support piracy when I put it like that..._Damn it_.

"So, you like adventure." Shanks says thoughtfully.

"I like arresting pirates." I reply pointedly.

"Isn't that kind of like an adventure?"

"What are you getting at, Red Hair?" I ask.

"I'm just trying to make you see that we're not so different. We travel on different paths, but we both seek thrill rides." Shanks glances at me and smiles. "And I think one of us can teach the other how to enjoy it more."

"You're just trying to change my mind about spending time with you." I retort.

"Well, yeah." he chuckles. "I've been trying to do that since...almost the beginning I guess."

"You're trying to hard."

"You're worth the energy, sweetheart."

I feel my cheeks heat up and look away, praying the dim lighting on this street was enough to hide it. "Why do you have to say ridiculous things like that?" I ask.

"I'm only telling the truth." Shanks suddenly stops and pulls me close with a firm, yet gentle, grip on my wrists. My first instinct tells me to pull away, but I couldn't. Not even if I wanted to. "Besides...It's fun making you blush." he adds mischievously. I can see amusement twinkling in his eyes. The fact that he finds pleasure in my slight discomfort annoys me, but I know he's only teasing.

But why doesn't that bother me? Before I met him, I would've maimed anyone who teased me for any reason (with the exception of Valeska, of course). What makes the redhead so different? I don't understand. I mean, it's not like we've spent that much time together despite how long it's been since we met. Yet he's made such a mark on me... "It would be so much easier if you let me hate you..."

"You've got it wrong." Shanks replies. "I can't _make_ you like me. I'm glad my efforts are working, though." A smile punctuates his sentence. It gave me butterflies.

"So what? Nothing is going to change." I pull away, ignoring the funny feelings that bloomed due to being so close to him. I'm too stubborn to give in right now. For one thing, my pride is at stake. It doesn't matter how this guy makes me feel; I'm a marine. That means its my job to uphold the law, no matter how tempting it may be to throw caution to the wind and indulge in whatever shenanigans this pirate had to offer. However, I get the feeling it's not going to be as easy as that, seeing as how I haven't been able to resist him thus far. If this streak continues, he might end up winning in the end. But I won't make it easy for him. "We're from different worlds, Shanks. Too different."

"I know that. But," he grins, "I've never really cared for the rules of society. I'll get you to loosen up if its the last thing I do." he replies.

"You're wasting your time." I say. I'm really trying to convince myself more than anything.

"Like I said earlier, you're worth the energy."

Damn him. Resolve like that is...well, attractive. I hate to admit it, personally, but it's the truth. Well, I already knew he was a persistent fool, but I'm not giving him any satisfaction any time soon. I won't make it easy for a pirate to sweep me off my feet.

I only hope I can stay true to my word...

* * *

_**~Shanks~**_

I can't help but smile softly as Grace tries to tug her hand away once again. My grip stays firm. "I'm not letting go." I say.

A sigh. "Is this necessary? I've been walking with you the whole time, haven't I? It seems like you think I'm gonna run away or something..." my marine mumbles. I had grabbed her hand earlier, much to her chagrin. She's given up actively trying to escape though, which I'm choosing to take a good sign. However she still tries to slip out of my grasp once in a while.

"Well how do I know that?" I ask lightheartedly. I know she won't run. She'd sooner clean my clock, if she were to do anything. "Besides, it's more romantic for a couple to hold hands when they walk together."

"We're not a couple. You're pretty much keeping me against my will." Grace deadpanned. "And how is this romantic? We're through a dirty alley."

"Hm..." I look around at the litter-filled walkway. She has a valid point. Well, not for the couple part. I'm sticking to my guns. "In that case, how about a change of scenery?"

"How about you let go of my hand?"

"Nah, let's go with the change of scenery." I reply. I laugh softly when she rolls her eyes. "C'mon, let's go to the beach!" Grace doesn't object. She quietly allows me to guide her to the sandy shore that surrounds the island. The moon is really bright tonight and provides enough light to see. "There, this is better, right?" I ask.

"Your hand is sweaty..." Grace notes instead of answering me. I roll my eyes and let go, only to place my hand at the small of her back. I lean in, intending to surprise her with a kiss since it seems like she wasn't paying attention at all. However, before I can even get close, I feel a hand grab the back of my head and push me to the ground.

The next thing I know, I'm sitting up and trying to spit sand out of my mouth. "Ugh..." I look up and see Grace walking away, so I scramble to my feet and catch up with her. "What was that for?" I ask.

"You must be crazy if you think I'd let you kiss me with breath like that." the marine replies.

"My breath...?" I ask. Then I smile. "So, do you have a mint or something? Then would you let me kiss you?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it." I say with a grin. I love twisting her words around. She gets all frustrated trying to argue with me, even though she knows she can't counter my logic. If you can even call it that.

Grace shakes her head. "You only hear what you want to hear." she says.

"I prefer to think of it as reading between the lines."

"Too optimistic..." the marine mutters. "Are you satisfied? I can't stay out forever, you know."

"Just a little longer...Please?" I ask I don't want to say goodbye so soon. I at least want to get her to smile for me. Just once would satisfy me.

The pleading look on my face must have gotten through to her. "Okay..." she sighs. "You better not do anything weird."

"Um...Define weird." I say. Grace rolls her eyes and sighs as if she's wondering why she even bothers. She keeps walking down the beach, and I reach over and gently grasp her hand. She lets me without any objection. A comfortable silence follows as we stroll along the shore. Soon we come across some tide pools. "Oh hey!" I climb up the jagged rocks with the marine following more slowly, a little less eager. I crouch down and loo into the shallow pools of water. "What do you think we can find in here?" I ask.

"Probably some slimy little creatures—" I reach toward the water, only to be stopped when Grace grabs my shoulder, "—who probably don't want to be disturbed! Leave them be."

I look up and smile at her. "You're so kind."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Why? Because I understand the concept of personal space?"

"Because you're looking out for defenseless little creatures." I reply.

"That's what marines do." Grace says indifferently. "Unlike selfish pirates."

"Not all of us are completely selfish." I stand up. "I'd lay down my life for the people I care about if I had to."

"You're still only choosing people who are a part of your immediate world. You don't think about the welfare of all the people who you don't know. They deserve to be protected too." the marine argues. So she's the type who believes that society as a whole is more important than the individual. I could have guessed that, I suppose.

"Eh...I still think personal happiness is more important." I reply. I can see where she's coming from, but that just isn't my opinion. "Agree to disagree?" I suggest. My marine shrugs. I guess she doesn't want to argue either. "You're not mad, right?" I just want to be sure.

"No." Grace answers. "You're entitled to your opinion."

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. I can't help myself. "You're so great!" I'm immediately met with resistance.

"H-hey! What's gotten into you? Let me go!" Grace pushes against my chest hard enough to make me stumble. I slip on the wet rocks beneath my feet and plummet right into the icy water of the tide pool.

"Ack! That's cold!" I yelp, scrambling to my feet.

Giggles make me forget my predicament for a moment. "That's what you get for goofing off!" Grace teases. She may be laughing at my expense, but it's the most beautiful sound I heard all night.

* * *

**_~Grace~_**

I'm definitely in a better mood as I board the ship later this evening. It doesn't go unnoticed. "Well, well! It looks like you're doing better!" Vice Admiral Garp states. "You see, Grace? Its not so bad to relax with your fellow marines, right?"

"Eh? But she didn't hang out with us..." one of the guys says. "She disappeared somewhere."

"Huh? Where did you go?" asks Garp.

"I went for a walk." I reply. "Maybe it's being around _you guys_ all the time that stresses me out."

Garp laughs. "We'll give you some space then. It's better when you're not angry at everyone." He claps me on the back and then has us get to bed for the night.

I really hate to admit it, but I actually had a nice time tonight. I can't remember the last time I was this comfortable. It almost pains to say it, but not even Valeska can help me relax this much. I guess Shanks is just one of those people who can get even the most uptight person to loosen up. That's a pretty helpful quality. But why does he have to be a pirate? I hate having to keep secrets. I'd like letting him pursue me more if I didn't feel I'm risking my job. I guess it's pointless to think about that. Things are what they are, and there's no changing it.

Either way, I'm looking forward to our next meeting, whenever that may be.


End file.
